


Arranged Evening

by caz251



Series: Arranged [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plans that Nick arranged for the evening don't go quite to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged Evening

**Author's Note:**

> My last little story in the Arranged verse, hope you all enjoy.

Nick Fury was glad that dinner was over, while he had enjoyed watching the pairings he had decided upon flourishing and growing, he was anxious for the rest of the night. There was still one member of the Avengers Initiative that he hadn’t paired with anyone, mainly because he was saving the best for last, but mostly because he was trying to save her for himself.

The Black Widow, he had been interested in her for quite some time, but had held himself in check. He knew her past and was well aware of what she did whose affections were unwanted; he had no desire to be left eviscerated somewhere, not by one of his own specialists. So he had taken a slower approach than he normally would have. He got to know Natasha as an operative, a co-conspirator and he liked to think as a friend.

He was hoping that tonight he would be able to change that label once more. He had arranged the whole evening for after the dinner. He had invited Natasha for drinks with him which she had accepted, and he had arranged an evening that he was sure that she would like. He hoped so at least, he really didn’t want to be strung up outside his own office for anyone passing by to encounter, and he wouldn’t put it passed he if he got this evening wrong.

He had thought things had been going well at first, they were talking and drinking, the conversation pleasant; missions, their mutual friends, future plans. The next thing Nick was aware of he was tied to his own chair and Natasha had a knife to his throat. He tried to think back through the conversation to find out what he had done or said that had riled her, but he couldn’t think of anything.

“I know what this is,” Natasha says looking him straight in the eye, “an intended seduction.”

Nick tests the bind on his wrists, they aren’t tight and he could get out of them, but he is sure that is what Natasha is waiting for, his attempted escape. Knowing what he does of her, if he tries to overpower her she will just draw the torture out longer before she finishes him off. The blade at his throat is a subtle reminder to behave himself. He doesn’t deny her words, knowing that she would see right through his protests for the lie it would be.

“I’m not as easily manoeuvred as the rest of them.” She continued, “I am not going to fall into your little schemes for me, I won’t be giving you the satisfaction of knowing you got all of your plans carried out to fruition.”

Nick winced internally; she thought that she was as much a part of his plans and his games with the others. While that had been a fun distraction, it was all just to amuse him in a way, something to keep him agile in mind when he wasn’t allowed to carry out missions himself anymore. She was much more than that to him, he saw her as an equal, maybe even a superior, but telling her that could be problematic.

“I’ve planned for this day for a long time,” Natasha spoke, “I knew it was coming and I planned for it.” She moved even closer to him, her knife still held to his throat she placed her other hand over his heart, and then she did something he really wasn’t expecting. She kissed him, harshly, “This will all be on my terms.”

Nick could barely breathe in that moment, but managed to nod shakily, getting the most beautiful smile he had ever seen from Natasha as she dropped the knife to the floor and kissed him again. So not all of his plans had worked the way he wanted them to, but he still got the results he wanted.


End file.
